Dancing With Tears in My Eyes
by WWEObsesser
Summary: Bella made a big mistake. It costs Bella her relashinship with Edward. When she prefroms at the Talent Show, will she get him back?


**A/N: Hi! New one-shot for you. I strongly suggest you listening to "Dancing with Tears in My Eyes" By Kesha. It is a super good song. Now read on!**

I didn't know why I did it. I couldn't help myself. I am a miserable excuse for a human being. Because of my actions, I ruined the best thing that had ever happened to me. Now I am all alone. I remembered when Edward and I first met at the beginning of high school.

_Flashback_

_I walked through the huge doors of Forks High. It was my first day—like everyone else's—at Forks High. I was incredibly nervous. My mom, Renee, and my dad, Charlie, said I would do fine. I scoffed. I was never the one to fit in with the cliques and stuff like that. I was what you would call an "outcast" of some sorts._

_I walked along the crowded interior halls of the school. I was looking at my schedule and map at the same time. This meant that I was probably going to crash into some people. Did I mention that I am accident prone and clumsy? Well, I am._

_I headed over to my English class, bumping in to like ten people on the way. There was a seating chart on the teacher's desk. It told us where were to sit. It was obviously random selection. I headed to my seat in the back of the classroom. A short pixie-like girl sat to my left._

_She had black spiky hair that stuck out in every direction. Her eyes were two crystal clear pools of blue that held excitement and hyperness. She was very pale. Also very short too, about 5'3. She was smiling. Her teeth were an astonishing white. _

"_Hi! I am Alice Cullen. What's your name?" She asked._

"_Bella Swan." I responded her. She smiled even wider._

"_Hi, Bella! I can tell that you and I are going to be great friends." I smiled back. She seemed kind and genuine enough._

"_Would you like to sit with me and my family at lunch? We would love to have you." _

_Classes went by in a blur. It wasn't half bad. I met a guy named Mike. He seemed nice enough. I guess. I hurried to lunch, eager to meet Alice's family. I hope they are all nice like their sister._

_I bust through the cafeteria doors. Alice immediately spotted me and called me over. _

"_Bella, this is my family. Over there is Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Jasper is my boyfriend. Emmett is the big one. He is with Rosalie. And that's Edward."_

_When I looked at Edward, the world went black. It appeared to be only Edward and I in that lunchroom. Love at first sight, they say. Edward looked like a god._

_He had tousled bronze hair. His eyes were a beautiful emerald green. He was pale also. His jaw was a perfect square. His lips were red and full. He. Was. Breathtaking. _

"_Hi."_

_End Flashback_

That one word changed my life forever. We hit it off right then. We all became best friends. A few weeks after getting to know each other, Edward asked me to be his girlfriend. I screamed yes. A few months after, we said I love you to each other. It was pure bliss for a couple of years.

Until I ruined it all.

_Flashback_

_I was at my house. Mike was due to come over, because I needed to tutor him for Spanish. I set up the study area. _

_A knock was heard at the door._

_I opened it to let Mike in. I led him to the dining area. Renee and Charlie were having some alone time at a hotel. We sat down and began studying. After a few minutes I asked him if he wanted a snack._

"_Sure." He said. He followed me into the kitchen. _

"_So what do you-" I was cut off by him crashing his lips to my own. I was surprised for a moment. I couldn't help myself as my lips started moving with his. _

_It was a stupid mistake._

_We stumbled to the couch and started to remove each other's clothes. _

_I just couldn't help myself._

_Edward and I have done it before, so it wouldn't be my first time. Mike was in the process of removing my pants, when someone entered the living room._

_Edward._

"_Hey Bella, I was getting worried when you wouldn't answer my- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" He shouted. I looked down at the situation before him. I had my shirt off. Mike was only in his boxers. Tears started rushing to my eyes._

"_Edward-"He cut me off._

"_Don't Edward me. I can't believe you would do this to me Bella. I thought we had something." His face twisted into unimaginable pain._

"_We did! I'm sorry Edward! I really am. It's just that, I got caught up in the moment." The tears were flooding my face then._

"_No, Bella. We are over. Now, go be with Mike." Edward was crying now. I had never, ever, seen Edward cry before. I was a horrible person._

"_Edward please don't do this."_

"_Too late. Goodbye Bella. Have a happy time with your "friend" over there." And he left. _

"_EDWARD!" I screamed after him. I heard his Volvo speed off into the night._

"_Now that we got rid of him, why don't we finish what we started?" Mike had the nerve to say that._

"_GO TO HELL MIKE!" I screamed._

"_But Bella-"_

"_I SAID GO TO HELL!" He left. I broke down to sobs and tears. I was incoherently sobbing Edward's name out over and over again. Praying that he would come back._

_He didn't._

_End Flashback._

That was yesterday. I tried calling him over and over, but he didn't answer. Alice and Rose were coming over. They forgave me. But I didn't forgive myself. I needed to find some way to make this right.

Last night, after Mike left, I crawled up to my bedroom, crying my heart and soul out. I was nothing without Edward. Nothing at all. He was my other half.

I heard a knock at the door. I let my best friends in. They saw my tear-stained face and pulled me into a hug. I mumbled sorry to them at least a thousand times.

"I am such a horrible person."

"No you are not Bella. You just got caught up in the moment. Everybody does at one point or another." Rose said.

"But, do they cheat?"

"Well, not exactly."

"That proves my point." She rolled her eyes.

"I need to find some way to make this right again." I said.

"Wait! There is a school talent show coming up right?" Alice asked.

We nodded.

"I have a plan."

)()()()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))(((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((

~The Day of the Talent Show~

I was very nervous. But, Alice was sure that her plan would work. I had rehearsed with them over and over until I memorized the lyrics. The song explained exactly how I was. It broke my heart.

The day of the talent show had finally arrived, and like I said, I was nervous as _hell_. I hated being in front of people, but if it meant getting Edward back, I would do it in a heartbeat.

"It's ok, Bella, nothing will go wrong. We all have it planned out. Trust us." Rose said.

"I do."

"Good, because you would be doing it anyway. I hate seeing Edward like this." Alice had told me how hurt Edward was. He wasn't eating. He wasn't sleeping. He didn't laugh. There was no spark in his eyes. He was… lifeless.

All because of me.

I shook that thought from my mind. I needed encouragement. I was going to get Edward back. If I didn't, I would kill myself.

Literally.

Rosalie and Alice would make him go to the talent show, whether he liked it or not. He _is _going to see how sorry I am.

They drove me to the school to get ready. Then after I was, they would go get him. We had it all planned out. Like Rose said, nothing will go wrong.

We entered through the huge wooded double doors, and to the multipurpose room. There were chairs everywhere and the stage had a huge banner over it that read the words "TALENT SHOW NIGHT!" painted in bright colors.

We went backstage to get ready. I was ready to endure hours of tortuous play of "Barbie Bella". They shooed me off to the locker rooms to take a shower. They gave me my strawberry shampoo and pushed me towards the showers.

I hopped in, washed my hair and myself, and hopped out. I dressed into my pajamas that they brought and headed back to the stage. They grabbed me and plopped me down into a chair. They came at my hair with straightners. My hair fell beautifully around my shoulders. My eyes had a smoky blue eye shadow and my lips were made up with a clear lip gloss that made my lips glow. **(hair and makeup on profile)**

They started dressing me. I had on a red blouse that went well with my black skinny jeans. My black ballet flats had a gold button on them. **(Outfit on profile)**

I looked in the mirror. I looked _good_. I hugged them both really tight.

"Thank you SO much you guys! I owe you one, big time." I exclaimed.

"Aw, it's no big deal. Now, come on let's rehearse one more time! We got to make this perfect, if you want to get my brother back."

()()())))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((

~Later That Night~

I was backstage, almost to the point of hyperventilating. Alice got Edward while Rose stayed with me. I was freaking scared. What if he didn't like it? What if he didn't take me back? What if-

Rose's voice interrupting my worrying, "It's going to be fine Bella. Breath, breathe." I looked at the list. Oh god, I am next. I calmed myself down. It was going to be alright. Suddenly, I got a boost of confidence. I'd done this many times before, so it would be alright.

"And now ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present you, Isabella Swan!" I started to walk on stage.

"Break a leg!" Rose stated from behind me. I walked on the stage, into the blinding lights that were on me.

"Hit it." And with that, I started to sing.

**Dancing With Tears in My Eyes by Ke$ha**

**here we go  
welcome is my confession oh  
a lost cause nobody my soul  
I am so delusional  
with every move I die**

I have destroyed our life,  
it's gone  
payback is sick  
it's all my fault

I'm Dancing With Tears In My Eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it to my funeral  
without you I don't even have a pulse  
all alone it's dark and cold  
with every move I die

here I go  
this  
**with every move I die ****  
****  
I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die**

when did i become such a hypocrite  
double life, lies that you caught me in  
trust me I'm paying for it with every move i die

on the floor I'm just a zombie**who i am is not who i wanna be**

**I'm such a tragedy with every move i die****  
****  
I have destroyed our life,  
it's gone  
payback is sick  
it's all my fault**

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die

I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die

this is it and now you're really gone this time  
never once thought I'd be in pieces left behind

I'm dancing with tears in my eyes  
just fighting to get through the night  
I'm losing it  
with every move I die

I'm fading  
I'm broken inside  
I've wasted the love of my life**  
I'm losing****it ****  
with every move I die**

I kept my eyes on Edward the whole time I danced and sang. I blocked everyone else out and seemed as if it were only me and him in the room. I was only singing to him. When I finished, the room went silent before erupting into applause and whistles.

I looked at Edward. He stared at me. Then, he got up and left in a rush. Tears were rushing to my eyes as I ran off stage. Tears were pouring down my face.

"Bella, you were wonderful, why are you crying?"

"He left! Edward left. He doesn't want me anymore."

I heard the announcer on stage, "We will now announce the winner of this year's talent show. The winner is… ISABELLA SWAN!" I was shocked. Me? I won? I ran onstage to collect my trophy. I only did this because I wanted Edward to see how sorry I am.

Alice and Rose drove me home. They said goodbye, and sped off into the pitch black night. My heart was ripped in two. I ran upstairs to my room. There was a single red rose in the middle of my queen-sized bed. There was a note attached to it.

_Turn around_

I spun around.

Edward.

"What?" I asked stupidly. How smart of me.

He responded by running over and crashing his lips to mine. I was shocked for a moment before finally moving my lips with his. His tongue traced over my bottom lip and I granted him entrance. Our tongues battled for dominance. Our teeth scraped against one another's. We finally broke apart, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry Edward, so sorry." I sobbed into his neck.

"Sh, love, it's alright , I forgive you." He kissed me once more, softly.

"I don't deserve your love. I am a horrible person."

"No you are not. You are a wonderful person." I opened my mouth to protest. "Don't argue. My mind is set." Instead, I kissed him.

"I see you won." He nodded his head toward the humongous trophy.

"Yeah, I almost broke my back trying to carry it up those stairs." He chuckled.

"It's not funny. I could have been seriously injured."

"Like I would ever let that happen." He snorted. I giggled and kissed him once more pushing him back on the bed…

Everything was right again.

**A/N: Alright! This is finished! This was really fun to write. I would STRONGLY suggest listening to Dancing With Tears in My Eyes. It is a really great song. The outfit Bella wore and her hair and makeup should be on my profile soon. Reviews would be appreciated!**


End file.
